The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning
The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning is an interactive online video game announced by AMC on February 8, 2012. The game follows the story of Shane Walsh as the zombie outbreak happens and what he did to survive.Clayton Neuman, The Walking Dead Adventure Game Is Now Available Online in Its Full Version, AMC, (February 8, 2012). This game occurs in the time gap between the events, Rick's falling into the coma and his awakening in the episode "Days Gone Bye". The game is available online; as free app for Android users, available to download from the Amazon AppStore; and as a Blackberry PlayBook app.Mike Rose, The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning ambles onto the Amazon Appstore Use your braaains to help officer Shane Walsh fight the zombie hordes, Pocket Gamer, (March 8, 2012).Ronen Halevy, Free Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning Breaks Out on the PlayBook, Berry Review, (March 12th, 2012). Plot "Domestic Disturbance" This chapter begins with Shane and Leon Basset talking. Leon says that he has picked up a man called Robb Spanner at a place called The Rusty Nail. Leon asks Shane what he should do with Robb, either take him to jail or let him go. After that a woman called Mrs. Heller complains that she was attacked by a teenager; then Shane has a few options, either to see if she's hurt, ask her what she knows about the Taylors or tell her get away from him. If Shane chooses the ask her, Mrs. Heller then says that she heard loud noises and shouting coming from the Taylor Residence. Shane can safeguard Mrs. Heller or can say to her get away from him or runs away without safeguard her. Shane then runs into the Taylor's home, "House Calls" Shane finds that Gary Taylor shot his daughter Patty's boyfriend, Paul's head off with a shotgun. Gary flees upstairs and Shane pursues him. Shane confronts Gary and convinces or forces him to get into the police cruiser. "Habeas Corpus" At the King County Police Station, Leon reports to Shane that Robb looks terrible and stinks. As Gary is put in the cell with Robb, the former bites Leon. "Patient Zero" The police watch the television news at the police station. The woman reports that Mercy Hospital's emergency room is full. Gary's daughter, Patty, walks into the police station with a suspicious bloody wound and explains that (Determinant) ''her boyfriend Paul had a fever all day and when he woke up, he was violently crazy. Patty reveals that she and Shane once dated. Shane has Patty take a seat in the other room to rest and wait to see her father or tells her to get out of here. "First Blood" Shane asks Don to move Gary to the interrogation room. As Don begins to open the jail cell, Lori texts Shane that she is going to see Rick at the hospital. Shane volunteers to go instead. Robb turns into a zombie, mortally biting Don. He then attacks Gary in the cell. 'Shoot Robb' Shane shoots Robb several times with no effect, he then shoots him in the head, or directly shot him in the head. 'Shoot Gary' Shane shoots Gary. Later, Robb devours Gary and Shane kills Robb. 'Pull Them' Leon pulls them and Shane shoots Robb. After that, Leon goes to get Patty. If Gary is alive, he explains that Robb was just like Paul and says to Shane "I trust you" or "I don't trust you". "No Turning Back" Patty has turned and attacks Leon. As Shane pulls Patty away from Leon or hits him, causing his death. After that, her father attempts to intervene if he is survived. Gary can die or survive upon Shane's decision. Shane pulls him away, as he remembers their romantic relationship together, Shane kills the zombified Patty with a shot to the head. Shane texts Lori that he is on the way over. He plans to warn her about what is going on. "Epilogue" 'Leon Alive / Leon and Gary Alive' Shane states that he will travel to Atlanta after he checks on Rick - and talks to Gary about Patricia's death if he is survived-. Later, Leon says he will stay in the town and take care of the folks like Gary Taylor. It shows Leon being jumped from behind by a now undead Don, hinting that was how he became infected. 'Gary Alive' Shane states that he is sorry about Patty and he will travel to Atlanta and asks to Gary about come with him, Gary refused this offer and states that he will stay. It shows Gary being jumped from behind by a now undead Don. 'Alone' Shane states that he will travel to Atlanta, take Rick, Lori and Carl. Later leaves the office with the car. After, a zombified Leon appears and lurks around. Credits Starring * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Linds Edwards as Leon Basset * Gary Taylor Also Starring * Don * Patricia Taylor * Mrs. Heller * Robb Spanner Other * Paul * Gary's Cat * Lori Grimes * Rick Grimes * Carl Grimes Deaths *Paul ''(Alive and Zombified) *Mrs. Heller (Determinant) *Robb Spanner *Don (Alive) *Gary Taylor (Determinant) *Patty Taylor (Alive and Zombified) *Leon Basset (Alive) Trivia *Dead Reckoning is the only medium to include the fewest amount characters in it. *This is the only medium where only one character is confirmed to be alive regardless of player's decisons. *Dead Reckoning was the title that the director George A. Romero planned to use for his movie Land of the Dead. Goofs/Errors * If Mrs. Heller is survived, but Leon and Gary are died; the game will show Mrs. Heller as dead in the feedback for the Epilogue. * In the ending feedback on Android platform of the game, the game will show Don as alive for a second. It is unknown if Don was planned to be survived upon player's decision(s).https://walkingdead.fandom.com/wiki/File:DR_Don_Alive_Error.png References External Links *The Walking Dead - Dead Reckoning – AMC *Alternate website Category:Video Games Category:Dead Reckoning Category:The Walking Dead Category:Templates